A sens unique
by NdaM
Summary: Après cette lettre, il se décide enfin à me laisser tranquille, moi, Lily Evans. Le paradis ! C'est sans compter mon incompatibilité avec la tranquillité...
1. Chapter 1

**A sens unique**

_**NdaM**_

_**

* * *

**_

**HP ne m'appartient pas…**

**Merci Mily de me dire d'écrire le moindre de mes délires XD**

**

* * *

  
**

_Cher Potter,_

_Je ne te réponds pas par pur plaisir… Sache que ta dernière lettre est loin de m'avoir touchée et que ton style, malgré la poésie, reste loin d'être intéressant. En même temps, si tu ne pérorais pas pendant trois pages sur le fait que je sois un sex-symbol vivant… Enfin soit…_

_Tu sembles absolument vouloir savoir pourquoi je te reste insensible et bien, c'est sûrement parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise. Dès que tu te trouves à moins d'un mètre de moi, j'en aurais pratiquement la nausée. Je sais que toutes les filles sur cette Terre tombe à tes pieds par un unique regard et cela aurait pu être mon cas. Je ne peux pas nier que tu sois l'une des "sept nouvelles merveilles du monde magique" comme le dit si bien ta petite amie en date…_

_Malheureusement, ton attitude charmeuse à deux francs six sous ne marche pas avec moi. Tu peux essayer autant de fois que tu le désires, ton tableau de chasse et tes performances olympiques ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne suis pas une fille d'un soir – ou de deux semaines dans ton cas. _

_Je ne dis pas chercher le grand amour, je n'y crois plus réellement. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui céderait au moindre de mes désirs, je ne veux pas d'un boulet attaché à moi comme si j'étais toute sa vie, je ne veux pas d'un amoureux transi, je ne veux pas de toi !_

_Si tu tiens réellement à savoir, mon homme parfait n'a pas besoin de donner sa vie pour moi. Il n'aura qu'à être-là. Cela peut paraître totalement étrange mais je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, savoir que même s'il n'est pas mes côtés, je pourrais tout de même compter sur lui. _

_Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, j'espère que tu voudras bien m'oublier – ne serait-ce qu'un jour. Comme tu le dis si bien à la fin de ta lettre, j'espère me tromper à ton sujet – j'attends néanmoins que tu me le démontres._

_Sincèrement._

_Lily._

_Ps : C'est la première et la dernière fois que je t'écris, Potter._

J'ai enfin vidé mon sac, après trois ans de calvaire ! J'ai tout de même hésité à l'envoyer. C'était peut-être un peu trop sec mais il fallait que je sois franche une bonne fois pour toute. Il commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot celui-là. Tous les jours, je dis bien tous les jours, il trouve un moyen de me demander d'être sa petite amie – voire sa femme par moment. C'est vrai, à quoi bon les préliminaires puisque de toute façon je ne durerais pas plus longtemps qu'un kleenex…

J'avoue qu'il avait eu quelques trouvailles qui avaient bien failli me faire flancher. Une fois, il m'avait même récité du Shakespeare ! Je ne sais vraiment pas où il a été cherché cette idée, tout autant que le courage qui lui a permis d'apprendre toute la tirade… Et dire que je ne l'avais même pas écouté jusqu'au bout… Cela avait été la première fois que je m'étais sentie coupable vis-à-vis de lui. J'aurais pu au moins l'écouter jusqu'au bout, histoire de montrer mon éducation.

Soit. De toute façon ce qui est fait et fait. Et puis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi, je vais pouvoir admirer sa tête quand il lira ma réponse. Et je saurai également s'il peut me lâcher un jour, peut-être même plus ! J'ai beau me dire que prendre mes rêves pour des réalités est une mauvaise idée, je ne peux m'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience.

Tout c'était passé très vite. Il avait reçu sa centaine de hiboux quotidienne et n'avait même pas jeter un regard à cette petite pile où reposait ma lettre. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais dû m'attendre à mieux. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'aujourd'hui j'aurai eu l'intention de lui répondre ? Cela faisait tout de même trois ans que je l'ignorais, que je jetais ses lettres parfois immédiatement – la plupart du temps même.

Il est vrai que comme je reçois peu de courrier comparé aux Maraudeurs, j'ai tout le temps d'analyser l'expéditeur… d'autant plus quand je n'en reçois qu'une seule. Il arrive donc fréquemment que j'aperçoive son nom au petit matin au bas d'un parchemin et cela a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Du coup, c'est un aller simple vers la poubelle pour ces pauvres parchemins. Cependant, il y en a qui ont assez de chance pour subsister jusqu'au soir, ceux-là même que je concède à ouvrir et à lire.

Tant pis, je devrai me passer de ce moment délectable. Je survivrai… difficilement. C'est rageant ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de scènes que j'avais pu imaginer ! La supplique, la rage, la peine, la froideur, l'acceptation et les pleurs (?!). Je patienterai jusqu'au prochain épisode. Et s'il n'y en avait pas – qui s'en soucierait ?

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Le mot tranquillité prenait enfin tout son sens ! Je peux désormais aller manger sans sentir ses yeux sur ma nuque, je peux aller en cours sans être attaquée par des mots doux et je peux également faire une ronde sans le croiser. En gros, il m'évite. Du pur bonheur – un peu rébarbatif mais tout de même !

Seulement, aujourd'hui, la routine a décidé de se faire la malle et, du coup, je me retrouve face à trois brutes épaisses en train de martyriser un pauvre petit Griffondor. Et moi, j'interviens, alors que, même dix kilomètres plus loin, je pouvais parfaitement constater qu'ils faisaient trois fois ma taille… Témérité quand tu nous tiens – ou peut-être était-ce de la folie ? Enfin, passons.

Ils auraient pu prendre en compte que j'étais préfète mais, rien qu'à les regarder, j'aurais dû deviner qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre en compte que le facteur "couloir peu fréquenté". Dommage pour moi, puisque je n'ai apparemment pas les même critères. Je les raisonne, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela rentrait par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre, un peu comme pour les Maraudeurs – sauf qu'eux, au moins, ils faisaient semblant d'écouter ! Je leur mets une colle puis j'attends patiemment qu'ils se séparent, en vain. Au moins, le petit s'était enfui – intelligent ce petit gars, moi je vous le dis.

Tout d'un coup, je note l'un d'entre eux derrière moi. Sympathique et plein de promesse… Cependant, j'ai d'autres plans dans ma vie, comme survivre plus longtemps. Je réfléchis donc à tout allure mais un seul choix s'impose : la fuite. J'esquisse un pas sur le côté, ils en font de même, de vrais prédateurs. Très bien, plan B : prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

J'ai trouvé ce plan hasardeux dès le début car il requière bien trop de capacités que je ne possède absolument pas. Il faut principalement avoir un bon sens de l'orientation ou assez de chance or, il s'agit de mes deux plus grandes faiblesses. Et je peux vous assurer que courir à l'aveuglette dans des couloirs mal éclairés, en cherchant désespérément un carrefour bondé, s'avère une tâche ardue quand trois ours vous pourchassent. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu faire au bon dieu dans une vie antérieure mais j'avais dû faire fort. J'avoue que le fait que les corridors deviennent de plus en plus sombres me confortait dans cette idée. Je courrais à en perdre haleine, surveillant attentivement s'ils ne se rapprochaient pas de moi, à tel point que je ne regardais plus réellement devant moi. Je crois que j'aurais même pu me prendre un mur si les couloirs avaient été plus sinueux !

Toujours est-il que, pendant que je maudis Dumbledore de ne pas se servir de toute l'étendue de son école, je m'écroule à bout de souffle. Alors je rampe vers un mur pour m'y appuyer, surveillant le carrefour tout en priant les avoir semés. De toute façon, même si je les ai effectivement semés, les chances que je retrouve mon chemin dans ce dédale, en moins d'une heure, étaient quasi nulles…

Une fois ma respiration stabilisée, je m'apprête à me perdre un peu plus dans les méandres de cette école, quand deux des brutes entrent dans mon champ de vision. Un cri s'élève de ma gorge, je n'ai plus la force de courir et le passage dans lequel je me trouve n'est pas suffisamment mal éclairé pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Je me sens coincée, désespérée et étrangement seule.

Mon cri aurait pu leur donner ma localisation, s'il n'avait pas été étouffé par la main qui s'est subitement abattue sur ma bouche. Je ne suis pas plus rassurée pour autant, surtout que mon supposé sauveur m'étreint la taille pour mieux me tirer à sa suite. Une pensée tout à fait légitime s'impose immédiatement à moi : et s'il s'agissait du troisième ?

D'un seul coup, je suis totalement envahie par une peur panique qui me permet de me débattre à force décupler. Néanmoins, ma force même décuplée ne fait pas le poids face aux machines à tuer qui me poursuivent. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas si grands, si costauds et si seulement ils n'étaient pas… des hommes ! Cela aurait été plus simple et surtout plus rassurant d'avoir à faire à des filles.

Il faut absolument que je me sorte de ce pétrin, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Enfin presque. Après tout, peut-être que je me trompe totalement à leur sujet et qu'ils veulent juste me ramener à l'animation des corridors rassurants de ma tour, comme un petit animal perdu et terrifié… En d'autres circonstances, je me serais moquée de moi-même : me comparer à un animal, quelle idée ! Je m'approchais plus d'une proie sur ce coup-ci ! Très mauvaise pensée que voici, pense à autre chose ! Pense à autre chose ! Seulement, à quoi penser au moment même où je suis tirée dans une pièce dépourvue d'éclairage par une personne dont j'ignore totalement l'identité ! Surtout que ses bras se resserrent autour de moi pour mieux m'attirer contre son torse.

Je le sens bouger dans mon dos. Il me positionne d'une autre manière, libérant son bras droit. Il pause sa tête sur mon épaule et étend son bras vers la porte. Quand je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, mon sang se glace. Sa main atteint son but et ferme la porte d'un petit coup sec.

Il fait totalement noir désormais. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma nuque et ses mains sur ma taille dessinant des ronds sur ma peau.

A l'aide !

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Puky, coshilla, silvermirror lily et à Bella Black 2b pour leur review qui m'ont fait énormement plaisir.**

**Voici la fin, j'espère qu'elle plaira tout autant**

* * *

« Lily, calme-toi. » me murmure une voix douce contre mon oreille.

Etonnamment, je me détends directement. Cela change de toutes ces fois où sa simple présence m'énervait. Peut-être est-ce dû à la peur qui m'étreignait il n'y a pas cinq secondes. Au final, j'ai plutôt pas mal de chance : si je prends en compte le fait que je sois tombée sur quelqu'un n'hésitant pas à m'aider et non le fait que ce soit lui… Cela aurait pu être pire, imaginez que cela ait été Pettigrow ! Berk ! Bon d'accord, c'était irréaliste. Pettigrow ne m'aurait jamais aidé…

Il inverse nos positions en me soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Il cherche quelque chose pendant un moment puis je l'entends murmurer un "et que la lumière soit" avant d'être éblouie.

« Potter ! Tu n'aurais pas pu lancer le sort lumos, histoire de dire d'épargner mes yeux ! »

Je n'avais pu empêcher ce saut d'humeur. Que voulez-vous, les habitudes meurent difficilement et puis, je me sens obligée d'extérioriser toute cette terreur qui m'avait accablé un peu plus tôt.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour prendre en compte l'étendue de la situation. A deux pas de moi se trouve un Potter blafard, voire cadavérique, les yeux exorbités et, tout autour, un véritable capharnaüm pour usage ménager laissant peu de place pour se déplacer. A vrai dire, Potter et moi n'avions même pas un petit mètre carré pour dire d'avoir un minimum de confort.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, son état ne semble pas s'arranger, il commence même à transpirer. Serait-il malade ? J'avance ma main vers la poignée ou plutôt, là où aurait dû être une poignée. Ne me dites pas que c'est l'idée d'être enfermé avec moi qui le met dans cet état ! Non pas que cela me plaise beaucoup plus qu'à lui…

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ? »

Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je m'inquiète pour lui, seulement il est difficile d'ignorer une personne respirant aussi fort. D'un autre côté, maintenant que j'y pense, sa respiration est beaucoup trop rapide et ses yeux semblent perdus dans le vague. Je devais être en train de rêver ! James Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, le farceur, l'arrogant, le sauveur de ces dames et j'en passe, me faisait une crise d'hyperventilation !

Je saisis son visage fermement et l'oblige à me regarder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela parut le calmer un temps soit peu. Cependant, cela ne dura que cinq petites minutes : jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe de mon regard scrutateur.

« James, il faut que tu m'expliques sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider bien longtemps ! »

Il commence sérieusement à me faire peur et il y a de quoi ! Je me retrouve enfermée je ne sais où dans mon école, avec un dragueur en pleine crise d'hyperventilation et sans la moindre chance d'avoir d'aide immédiate ! Au secours !

« Je suis claustrophobe. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais je le saisis amplement ainsi que tout ce que cela impliquait. Tout d'un coup, je vois notre cachette sous un nouveau jour : une vraie cellule. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je pouvais attendre d'une pièce étroite, basse de plafond, encombrée et sans fenêtre !

J'avais bien une petite idée pour le distraire mais l'appliquer me dérangeait. Après tout je n'étais pas sûre d'être doué pour cela, d'autant plus que je n'avais jamais essayé ! Et puis, j'étais habituée à ce que cela soit utilisé sur moi. En effet, quand j'étais petite et que je venais de faire un cauchemar ou que j'étais malade, ma mère me parlait pour me distraire. Elle me décrivait des paysages reposant qui devaient me faire doucement glisser vers le sommeil. Cela n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'effet escompté mais, au moins, cela me détendait.

« Potter, ferme les yeux. »

Est-ce moi ou je viens de dire la phrase à ne pas dire en sa présence ? Il allait forcément croire que j'allais l'embrasser ou quelque chose d'aussi déplorable. Même terrifié je le croyais capable du pire ! Pourtant, il obtempéra sans broncher ou relever le sous-entendu qu'il m'aurait sûrement fait regretter dans d'autres circonstances.

Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille, de tel sorte que je peux parfois sentir mon corps effleurer le sien. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit allongé sur un lit, cela m'aurait évitée d'être si proche de lui… Je prends un petit moment pour dénicher quel paysage lui conviendrait pour n'en trouver qu'un puis je commence d'une voix douce et monotone.

« Tu es dans une clairière aux nuances bleus et violettes. L'herbe t'arrive au mollet et le parfum des fleurs environnantes chatouille ton nez. Tu entends le murmure de la brise secouant les branchages des arbres ainsi que le chien vagabondant librement à la lisière. »

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient l'histoire du chien mais il ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Il avait même l'air heureux qu'il soit là ! Alors, je continue sur mon chemin, décrivant le paysage, la fine bruine qui effleure son visage, le chien jouant à ses côtés ainsi que le coucher de soleil qui s'offre à lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je lui ai parlé ainsi, c'est sans conteste la plus grande conversation que nous ayons jamais eu ! A sens unique, soit mais particulièrement agréable, même pour moi !

Ce fut Sirius qui vint nous libérer, un sourire aux lèvres qui fut plus qu'éphémère. Je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Il s'attendait sûrement à me retrouver dans les bras de Potter, à nous bécoter férocement. Au lieu de cela, il avait trouvé le silence. James avait fini par s'endormir me laissant seule sans distraction dans notre cellule. J'avais ressenti pendant un moment ce qu'était la claustrophobie jusqu'à ce que je me concentre sur la respiration de mon colocataire et que je le suive dans les bras de Morphée – et je peux vous assurer que dormir debout et loin d'être confortable !

Il ne s'était pas réveillé tout de suite, contrairement à moi, nous forçant à le traîner derrière nous. Quand il avait enfin réalisé qu'il était libre, il avait remercié Sirius comme il se devait, riant à gorge déployée et heureux comme jamais. Je n'avais pu retenir longtemps le sourire qui, encore maintenant, habillait mes lèvres. Il était si attachant et chaleureux sous ce nouvel éclairage.

Je les avais quitté avec un petit signe de main, tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à mon dortoir. Ma nuit ne fut ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle fut juste remplie de scènes de cette journée à la fois horrible et fantastique.

Alors que je me réveille, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'ignore de nouveau. Pourtant, il a réussi à me prouver ce que je ne voulais croire. Je ne le connaissais pas réellement, je n'avais vu que la face visible de l'iceberg, me laissant berner par ce rôle qu'il jouait à merveille. En même temps, s'il avait bien voulu me montrer son vrai visage immédiatement, nous n'en serions pas là.

Je m'habille rapidement, soudainement pressée de prendre mon petit déjeuné. Il me doit des remerciements, cependant je lui en dois tout autant – si ce n'est plus. Dans mon empressement, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui n'affichait que six heures. Je fus donc effarée de voir Remus comme seul occupant de la table Griffondor. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, Remus avait longtemps été le seul des Maraudeurs à qui j'adressais la parole – enfin à part si vous considérez mes engueulades avec Potter comme une conversation entre personnes civilisées.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, attrapant la première chose de comestible, c'est-à-dire une tartine de beurre grillée surmontée d'un œuf sur le plat. Le silence s'instaura de lui-même une fois les formalités passées. Aucun de nous n'aurait osé le briser si Remus n'avait pas eu une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Lily, que s'est-il passé exactement hier après-midi ? »

Direct et je l'en remercie. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, c'était d'ailleurs surprenant que Potter n'ait pas déjà tout dit. Mon résumé se limita au strict nécessaire : mes poursuivants ainsi que mon sauvetage, le sien et enfin le notre. Que de sauvetages en une journée !

« Tu lui as donc parlé pendant environ cinq heures. »

Il a l'air surpris et il y a de quoi. Nous avions passés cinq heures sans nous entredéchirer, moi-même j'ai peine à y croire !

« Que je t'y prenne Remus ! Avoir une aussi charmante compagnie et ne même pas nous le faire savoir !

_Aurais-tu préféré que je te jette au bas de ton lit juste pour le plaisir de participer à notre conversation en bougonnant, mon cher Sirius ? »

Je ris, non pas parce que Sirius affichait une moue totalement adorable mais parce que je ne me représentais que trop bien Sirius marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil quotidienne. Les filles en seraient devenues folles et auraient exécuter le moindre de ses désirs. Je me demande si elles lui obéiraient s'il demandait qu'elles lui servent de paillasson, elles considèreraient peut-être ça comme une consécration féminine. Il faudrait que je lui propose cette idée un jour. En attendant, il faut que je le remercie, je m'apprête à le faire mais il semble deviner mon idée.

« Si tu prononces le mot merci une fois Evans, je vais commencer à croire que je suis capable de faire des bonnes actions…

_Ce qui ruinerait à jamais sa vie de Maraudeur.

_James ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'approprier mes chutes ! »

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, mon rire s'éleva. Je n'avais jamais eu le privilège de les voir se disputer d'aussi près. C'était un vrai petit spectacle. Je crois que j'en aurais pleuré de rire si Remus ne m'avait pas distraite en m'offrant un croissant que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Une fois mon calme retrouvé, je me tourne vers James et lui demande :

« Dis-moi, Potter. Si l'envie folle de te remercier pour m'avoir sauver hier me venait à l'esprit, cela ne blesserait aucunement ton ego de Maraudeur ?

_Serait-ce ta façon à mot couvert de me dire merci, Evans ? »

Il sourit malicieusement en me posant cette question. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je lui réponde par l'affirmative, c'est ce que ferait toute personne normale. Cependant, ma fierté refusait de le faire en public, du coup, je lui répondis tout aussi adroitement.

« Peut-être bien, Potter. Peut-être bien. »

L'idée de quitter leur petit groupe ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que l'école se réveillait, je voyais les regards haineux se tourner dans ma direction. Certains devaient m'en vouloir d'avoir cédé, néanmoins la plupart m'en voulait parce que j'étais là où ils désiraient tant être, c'est-à-dire en face de Sirius mais également entre James et Remus.

Une groupie particulièrement jalouse vient se coller littéralement à Potter, lui murmurant des offres dégradantes, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Elle utilisa même la phrase de trop pour Sirius : "Je suis ta petite amie après tout !"

« James ! Tu nous aurais caché cette nouvelle accablante ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux autres pour déclarer les hostilités ouvertes. Remus commença par me déclarer ironiquement que certaines filles arrivent à se monter un film avec trois fois rien. Ce à quoi Peter ricane et ajoute qu'un simple effleurement dans un escalier surchargé peut parfaitement suffire. Sirius se lance alors dans une description du "harcèlement sexuel" qu'il subit chaque jours à cause de ses fichues groupies – un passage particulièrement savoureux si vous voulez mon avis. Cependant, il ne fait même pas un dixième du poids du coup final qu'asséna Remus.

« De toute façon, même un aveugle se serait rendu compte que, depuis cinq ans, James n'a plus d'yeux que pour une personne. »

Je n'avais pas su comment réagir à cette révélation et je ne le sais toujours pas alors que je suis emmitouflée dans un plaid dans notre salle commune. Et c'est ainsi qu'il me retrouva, perdue dans mes pensées, essayant de fixer mon esprit sur les mots d'un de mes livres préférés.

« Lily… Je tenais également à te remercier pour m'avoir "secouru" hier »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le voyant mimer des guillemets. Je le sens gêné et c'est réciproque. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre d'avoir changé d'avis à son égard ou plutôt, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de le revendiquer totalement.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Je sens ma voix chevroter et mon cœur s'affoler – allez savoir pourquoi… Ce n'est pourtant pas une question aberrante, elle n'a rien de sentimentale, rien d'indiscret.

« Toi non plus »

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien tout en fermant mon livre. Puis je me décale légèrement lui permettant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Inconsciemment, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et commence à parler.

« Nous sommes dans la clairière. Une légère brise parcourt les arbres faisant vibrer feuilles et fleurs…

_Cette fois évite le chien, s'il te plaît »

**Fin**


End file.
